<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Alpha, His Omega by Satansdaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343468">His Alpha, His Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy'>Satansdaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Alpha, His Omega [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knelt down in front of the omega, running his hands through his hair,<br/>“You're going to be okay sweet omega just stay with me okay, i’m gonna pick you up and take you back to mine okay?” </p><p>The omega let out a whimper of ‘alpha’  before he passed out. Ashton picked up the omega, blood slowly soaking into his shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Alpha, His Omega [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Alpha, His Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild TW for eating disorder. only implied once!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke was 14 when he presented as an omega. His father was not happy. Told Luke that ‘no son of mine is born Omegan’ before he packed up and left Luke, his mother and his two alpha brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 years passed and Luke was now 18 and in his last year of high school. He was the nerdy, unmated omega and people picked on him. badly .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton was a high ranking 18 year old Alpha from a rich and prestigious family. He was well liked in school and was feared by both students and teachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was under constant pressure from his overbearing mother to find an omega, saying that he was getting on a bit even though he was 18.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton just didn’t realise how soon he would find the omega of his dreams.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday and Luke was on his way to school, he had an alright day, lesson wise with his evening free. Despite this Luke still felt like shit, emotionally and physically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was arriving at school a couple minutes late, by the doors were Jason and Ajax. Two of his many tormentors. His worst tormentors.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stalked towards him, alpha genes making them tall and menacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a fist connect with his face hearing slurs like ‘omega bitch’. He fell to the floor after the fist to his stomach. Ears ringing drowning out their words. He felt kicks land on his abdomen, his back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like hours passed before he heard a velvet voice ring out, the blows ceasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lay on the ground whimpering, desperately wanting comfort from an alpha he didn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a voice above, not being able to make out the words. His senses were suddenly hit with the most amazing smell of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton pulled into school, rushing because he was super late for first period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car and was hit with a smell of omega that made him weak in the knees. A mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>matematematemate </span>
  </em>
  <span>going through his head. He followed his nose until he found the heartbreaking scene in front of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gorgeous omega laying on the ground bleeding and vulnerable whilst he was being beat by two alphas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton shouted at the Alphas not even thinking before the words left his mouth, the alphas left and hurried into school obviously scared of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt down in front of the omega, running his hands through his hair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to be okay sweet omega just stay with me okay, I'm gonna pick you up and take you back to mine okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega let out a whimper of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> before he passed out. Ashton picked up the omega, blood slowly soaking into his shirt. His omega feels so light in his arms as he carries him to his car, bones digging dangerously into Ashton.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton pulled into his driveway, both his parents away until Tuesday so he is able to care for his omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega was still out cold, as he carried him up to his room and laid him carefully on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton took off the omegas bloody shirt, eyes tearing up at the state of his torso before slipping him into one of his own soft sleep shirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton took a seat next to the omega on the bed, keeping his distance and he turned on the t.v.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Luke noticed as he came to consciousness was pain all throughout his body. The second was the capturing smell of Alpha. He let out a whimper of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as he slowly opened his eyes moving his head slowly from side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him he was met with the most gorgeous person staring down at him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shh, stay still pretty omega. You took quite the beating. What’s your name pretty?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke whined out ‘L-Luke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, baby. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be sore for a couple days, so you’re gonna stay here with me okay? Go back to sleep baby, I'll be right here’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke woke back up he felt more alert and more awake. He still smelt that amazing smell, as well as the smell of pancakes and bacon. He slowly got out of bed, immediately having pain shoot throughout his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a pained whimper as he fell backwards back onto the bed. He heard someone running up the stairs as his heart rate picked up with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha came through the door holding a tray of food and cups of orange juice, which he set down on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey pretty omega, get back in bed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha spoke gently yet his voice laced with a superiority only alphas held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you? Why am I here? What day is it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton laughed slightly at the omega’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>litany of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m Ashton. I found you after school yesterday, pretty beat up. I brought you back here, I couldn't just leave you. And you’re my omega, as you probably know, but nothing has to come of this if you don’t want. It’s in your hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke teared up at the admission, thinking it was just him wanting the alpha. He lifted his arms and a whispered “Alpha”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Ashton saw Luke lift his arms, he quickly moved to the other side of the bed and carefully brought Luke so he was straddling the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke buried his face in Ashton’s neck, gentle sobs rocking his body,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh sweet omega, what's wrong pretty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I'd find my Alpha, I-I w-was getting so fed up of being alone. I c-couldn't do it any more alpha, I can’t be a-alone anymore, I c-can’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. omega. You’re never going to be alone anymore, I’m here for you now. I’m not letting you go pretty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stayed with his face buried in Ashton’s neck, breakfast long forgotten as he breathed in the smell of his alpha, finally feeling complete.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos, and comment for prompts!</p><p>Might turn into a series, if enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>